Quelques grains de sable
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Saluki8 ! Je ne dis rien, sinon je me dévoile, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! ;) Une journée dans la vie de Kate, encore dans un autre futur !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour Saluki8, qui m'a fait le même pas plus tard qu'i jours ! Alors, voilà, cet OS est pour toi, pour tout ce que l'on partage et qui me fait énormément plaisir, pour chaque phrase étrange ou mal comprise qui passe à travers nos mails que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à t'écrire ! Pour tous ces fous-rires, ces histoires invraisemblables, tous ces trucs de filles, quoi !**

**Comme Saluki me l'a demandé, voici un OS très fleur bleu, très guimauve, bien romantique, plein d'amour à tord et à travers !**

**Gros bisous, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira et bon anniversaire Saluki ! **

-Madame Castle, Monsieur Castle, je vous en prie. Lança la jeune médecin debout devant la porte de son cabinet.

Elle se retourna, sa blouse blanche flotta derrière alors qu'elle entrait à nouveau dans la pièce qu'elle avait quittée.

Je me levais, Rick m'imita et me prit la main. Je lui souris devant se geste tendre et nous nous regardâmes. Quelque chose fut scellé par ce regard, même si je n'étais pas sûre de la nature de cet accord taciturne.

J'entrais la première, mon mari (eh oui!) s'assit à côté de moi, ma main toujours dans la sienne. De celle que j'avais de libre, je caressais doucement mon ventre rebondi. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la deuxième échographie, la première ayant eu lieu deux mois plus tôt.

Marise, ma gynécologue semblait très concentrée, avec son nez plissé, ses sourcils froncés, à regarder sur l'écran de son ordinateur à travers ses lunettes fines. Elle cliqua sur sa souris trois ou quatre fois avant de reporter son attention vers nous et de sourire gentiment.

-Bien, nous en sommes donc au quatrième mois, c'est bien ça ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

-Alors, avant l'échographie, j'aimerai savoir si vous désirez ou non connaître le sexe de votre futur bébé.

Je compris alors qu'elle était la raison de ce regard, tout à l'heure. Rick m'avait demandé si nous le voulions ou non. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je lui avais répondu.

-Non. Lui répondit mon écrivain d'un air vague, comme pour laisser planer sa réponse et être sûr qu'elle était bel et bien en accord avec la mienne.

-Non, commentais-je à mon tour, ce sera la surprise !

Marise sourit et me demanda de me lever et de m'allonger sur le fauteuil au fond de la grande salle. Je me plaçais donc sur le fauteuil, qu'elle allongea à l'aide d'un bouton placé à même le sol.

Mon partenaire forma un cercle régulier sur le dessus de ma main, et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux un instant, profitant de la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste ainsi, mais Marise se racla la gorge. Il se redressa, et me sourit en clignant un œil. Je lui rendis son sourire, complice, comme toujours. La jeune femme souleva mon t shirt et plaça un gel sur mon ventre arrondi.

Elle attrapa l'appareil, et le plaça sur ma peau ainsi recouverte. Elle alluma son petit écran, et une image floue apparut alors. Un bruit parcourut la pièce. Un battement de cœur. Le mien s'accéléra, la main de Richard serra la mienne avec plus de force.

-Voilà votre bébé ! S'enthousiasma la gynécologue.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers le petit écran. On pouvait effectivement distinguer la forme d'une tête. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour décrire la vague de sentiments qui s'était emparée de moi à cet instant : un mélange d'amour, de joie, de bonheur, et de peur aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que...?! S'exclama Marise en replaçant ses lunettes, qui pendaient à une chaînette, sur le bout de son nez.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, se leva précipitamment, se saisit de mon dossier qui était sur son bureau, observa tour à tour ses notes et l'écran.

-Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Rick.

-Eh bien … s'expliqua-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose, en effet …

-QUOI ? Nous criâmes en même temps.

Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, et d'un air absolument surprise, nous annonça :

-Vous êtes enceinte … de jumeaux.

Tous les mots, toutes les pensées qui m'avaient assaillis jusque là disparurent en une seule seconde.

Castle m'observa du coin de l'œil, je fis de même et nous sourîmes à Marise. Celle-ci sembla un instant confuse. Notre sourire se transforma en rire, et elle devint carrément perdue.

-Mais ne faîtes pas cette tête, lui lançais-je après m'être calmée, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

Castle se pencha, m'embrassa avec passion. Je lui rendis son baiser et Marise se gratta la tête, totalement chamboulée.

-Mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?! Marmonna-t-elle.

~ _Deux mois plus tard _~

-Inspirez, mesdames, expirez à présent. Messieurs, placez-vous derrière votre compagne et massez leur reins … sans arrière pensée, nous sommes bien d'accord ! Incita la femme qui s'occupait des cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

Mes jambes étaient repliées en tailleur, et Rick était juste derrière moi, en train de me masser le dos avec amour.

J'en avais encore pour deux mois de ces fameux cours, et j'estimais déjà que ça ne m'aiderai en rien à accoucher. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurai tout oublier. Mais, au moins, peut-être que mon écrivain allait pouvoir m'aider en se remémorant tous ces après-midi à me tenir les hanches ou à me masser les épaules, ce qui, en somme, n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là.

Je calai ma tête contre son épaule, et dans une curieuse envie de femme enceinte, lui soufflais-je un « Embrasse-moi ! » fougueux.

Il sourit, et répondit à mon désir sans plus tardé. J'attrapais sa joue si impeccablement rasée et me contorsionnais pour ne rien manquer de ce baiser langoureux. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, comme presque à chaque fois qu'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa peau contre la mienne, phénomène normal, d'après Lanie, qui avait vécu la même chose durant toute sa grossesse.

-Eh ! Les tourtereaux du fond, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais il y a votre portable qui sonne ! Nous lança la jeune femme depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Je décollais avec regret mes lèvres de celles de Rick, et attrapais l'engin.

-Beckett. Chuchotais-je pour ne pas déranger les autres.

-Oui, c'est Espo, on a un …

Richard me saisit sous les genoux et passa un bras sous mes aisselles pour me soulever du sol et me porter jusqu'à la porte, pour sortir de la salle.

-... Au coin de Lexigton et de la …

Je le fixais dans les yeux, absolument incapable de me concentrer sur la voix de Javier. J'étais distraite depuis environ 4 mois, et les contacts physiques ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Il me posa sur une chaise dans le petit hall, attenant à la salle, et repartit chercher notre tapis et mon sac à main.

-... Tu as noté ?

Je me ressaisis et me rappelais qu'Esposito était au bout de la ligne.

-Un meurtre ? C'est ça ? Où ça ? J'ai pas compris, il y a du … bruit autour de moi.

-C'est ça … je te connais par cœur … bon, je disais qu'on avait une morte en plein centre, je t'envoie l'adresse, pour être sûr de te voir arriver. Tu tardes pas trop, ok ?

-Mmmhmm …

-Beckett !

-Oui !

-Ah là là ! Les femmes enceintes !

Je souris et coupais la communication. Castle s'approcha de moi, et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Merci. Murmurais-je, énervée d'être aussi dépendante, mais à la fois très heureuse que cela nous rapproche … encore plus.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même mouvement vers la sortie. Il m'ouvrit la portière, je pris le volant. Il me jeta un regard en coin, septique, puis regarda devant lui.

-Je ne risque pas de nous faire avoir un accident, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis vigilante. Le rassurais-je.

Il m'observa un instant en silence, puis se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa.

-Je sais. Répondit-il, taquin.

J'enclenchais la marche arrière, tournais la tête pour apercevoir l'arrière de ma voiture de patrouille.

-Il y a un combat de boxe prévu pour demain, à mon avis, parce qu'ils sont en plein entraînement ! M'exclamais-je, le faisant ainsi rigoler et s'inquiéter en même temps.

-Ils te font mal ? Questionna-t-il, en dévisageant mon ventre.

-Mais non, ils sont adorables … sauf quand ils se tapent trop fort dessus !

Je passais la première, et me dit qu'il fallait que je pense peut-être à m'acheter une voiture avec boîte de vitesses automatique. Et que je fasse ajouter des sièges auto à l'arrière deux sièges auto.

Je m'étais réveillée un matin, avec une curieuse envie de piperade. J'étais descendue, j'avais roulé pour me rendre au marché le plus proche, j'avais acheté des poivrons, de belles tomates, des œufs frais. J'étais revenue dans notre loft, celui que l'on avait acheté après notre troisième année de vie commune, et notre seconde année de mariage j'avais sorti une poêle, j'avais fait revenir les tomates, j'avais ajouté les œufs. Rick était arrivé, dans mon dos, m'avait embrassée, et je m'étais laissée aller un long moment dans ses bras. J'étais retournée aux fourneaux, avant que le tout ne se mette à cramer et que ce soit purement immangeable. Je nous avais servi ça, Richard n'avait rien dit, il avait mangé sans rien dire. Il avait posé nos assiettes dans l'évier, s'était approché de moi, m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait murmuré à mon oreille : « Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, quand as-tu eu tes dernières règles ? »

-Pardon ?! M'étais-je exclamée, d'abord étonnée par sa question.

Il m'avait observée avec sérieux, et j'avais baissé la tête, les joues empourprées.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention ce mois-ci, mais je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir eues …

J'avais relevé la tête, remarquait le sourire qui naissait sur son visage sans y être encore totalement inscrit.

-Et ça te dérange, de ne pas être sûre et d'être peut-être … ? questionna-t-il.

-Je … je ne... je n'en sais rien … Je … oui, je pense que ça ne me dérange pas, mais …

Il m'avait vu hésiter, il avait lu l'inquiétude sur mes traits, l'incertitude aussi, il avait compris la question que je lui posais dans un silence pourtant criant.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais, je te l'ai juré, le jour de notre mariage, et cette promesse est gravé en moi, alors soit sûre que je serai toujours là, Toujours.

J'avais étouffée quelques larmes, de joie ou d'autre chose, je ne l'ai jamais su, et je pense ne jamais le savoir, et j'avais sauté dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse ! Je t'aime, tu sais ?! Avais-je avoué.

-Oh, ça je sais ! Et je t'aime aussi ! ... Je suis tellement comblé Kate !

-Il ne faut pas tourner ici ? Me demanda-t-il, en voyant le nom de la rue sur la plaque accrochée au mur.

-Ah, si ! Marmonnais-je, sortant de ma rêverie. Rick, … au retour, je te laisserai le volant, d'accord ?

Il mordit sa lèvre pour éviter de sourire et acquiesça d'un « Mmmm... » très discret.

Je garais la voiture sur le bas-côté, lorsque j'aperçus les gyrophares des autres véhicules à à peine quelques mètres. Je sortis de la voiture, non sans difficultés, et refermais la portière à clé derrière moi.

Rick me prit la main, et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la scène de crime. Il souleva la barrière jaune pour moi, et nous nous avançâmes vers un petit restaurant asiatique. Une jeune fille, d'environ 16 ans, était allongée sur une des tables à l'extérieur, une balle dans la poitrine.

-Bonjour Lanie, saluais-je ma meilleure amie, qui se tenait à côté de la tête de la jeune victime.

-Tiens, te voilà enfin ! Coucou Kate ! Lança-t-elle, visiblement joyeuse.

-Qui avons-nous là ? Demandais-je en observant l'adolescente.

-Elle s'appellait Kelly Bishop, elle venait à peine de fêter ses 16 ans, c'est Ryan qui me l'a annoncé, une patrouille a trouvé son sac de cours à deux rues d'ici, dans une poubelle.

Je la détaillais lentement. Elle était d'un châtain foncé, elle avait de beaux yeux verts, un corps fin, une silhouette féminine.

-Elle est belle. Soufflais-je avec regret.

-Comme toi. Répondit mon écrivain en la regardant à son tour.

Puis, voyant mon regard meurtrier, il ajouta :

-Euh … sauf pour la lividité cadavérique …

Je secouais la tête et souris, avant de reporter mon attention sur la médecin.

-Elle a été tuée par balle, comme tu peux aisément le constater, un seul coup tiré à bout portant. Je dirais du 9 millimètres, mais j'attendrai les résultats de la balistique pour le confirmer.

-Bien. Concluais-je, en passant de l'autre côté.

-Ce n'est pas tout, m'avertit Lanie en pointant de son stylo le sol sous les mains de la victime.

-L'assassin a fait coulé du sable dans ses paumes, qui s'est déversé sur le sol. Et si tu veux connaître le plus étrange, il avait placé un sablier entre son cou et son menton. Je l'ai déjà envoyé au labo pour le faire analyser, les photos du corps ont été prises, parce que vous êtes un peu en retard, alors on a commencé sans vous.

Je soupirai. Elle me taquinait toujours autant.

-Un sablier ?! S'étonna Castle. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, à vous de me le dire M. L'écrivain. Le défia Lanie.

-Oh, mais c'est très simple. C'est parce qu'elle est la gardienne du temps.

-La gardienne du temps ?! Sérieusement ? S'exclama le Dr. Parish. De mieux en mieux …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers moi.

-Tant qu'on est dans les discussions farfelues, toujours en guerre pour les prénoms ?

-Ce n'est pas la guerre, Lanie …

-Attends, la dernière fois, c'était Hope et Victoire si vous aviez deux filles, Ronan et Alexandre pour deux garçons, et si c'était une fille et un garçon, … vous ne saviez pas encore … Alors, vous vous êtes ENFIN décidés ?

-Comment ça, ENFIN ?! Rappelle-moi combien de temps vous avez chercher un prénom avec Javier !

-Oui, mais nous, c'est différent … je n'étais pas enceinte de jumeaux et on savait que c'était un p'tit mec !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait bien AUCUNE différence avec notre cas, même si j'attendais des jumeaux et que nous n'avions pas voulu connaître leur sexe.

-Bon, eh bien prenez votre temps … de toute façon, vous avez encore trois mois pour vous décider !

Je souris à mon amie, et lui demandais de m'envoyer les photos par mail dès qu'elle les aurait reçues. Nous nous quittâmes, après que chacun nous ait donné des explications supplémentaires, ainsi que les dépositions des témoins. Rick prit le volant et nous rentrâmes au loft.

-Tu viens, Kate ? Me demanda Castle depuis la salle de bain.

-J'arrive ! M'exclamais-je en finissant d'enlever mon t shirt, et en enfilant mon peignoir.

J'ouvris la porte et entrais. Une odeur de rose attira mon attention, et je fus fascinée par le nombre de bougies, disposées ça et là, sur chaque meuble pouvant offrir assez de place pour en poser une. Le lustre accroché au plafond était éteint et les lueurs vacillantes des bougies faisaient ressortir toutes les ombres. La grande baignoire était remplie de pétales de rose, et une mousse blanche flottait à la surface du bain. Je souris, attendrie par ce geste des plus romantiques.

Rick me tendit une main pour m'aider à entrer dans la baignoire. Je laissais glisser mon peignoir sur le sol, et pénétrais dans l'eau agréablement chaude.

Je collais mon dos à son torse,et il me serra dans ses bras. J'embrassai son avant-bras, et soufflais-je un « merci » ému.

Il attrapa le savon, et commença à laver mon dos. Le massage de ses mains était fort agréable, et je me laissais aller à ses caresses sensuelles jusqu'à ma chute de reins.

-Alors, dis-moi, que me proposes-tu comme prénoms masculins ? Me questionna-t-il, me tirant de mon songe.

-Je … je n'en ai aucune idée ! Donne-moi des prénoms, je te dirais si ça me plaît !

-Bien ! Alors, allons-y ! Que dis-tu de Alban ?

-Mmmmm … non.

Il commença à s'attaquer à mes bras, et j'étais telle une marionnette sous son toucher subtil.

-Très bien. Que penses-tu de Jacques ?

-Jacques ?! Tu es vraiment sérieux ?! Tu veux que notre fils s'appelle J... JACQUES ?!

Je me retournai vivement pour lui faire face. Il étouffa un rire, et m'attira à nouveau à lui.

-Bon, alors, attends … Oh, j'en ai un bien ! Que dis-tu de Mattis ? Comme ça on pourra raccourcir en Matt, si on veut !

-Mmmm … Mattis Castle … C'est une très bonne idée ! Mattis … Ça me convient à merveille ! M'extasiais-je, blottie encore plus contre son torse.

-Eh bien parfait, Mattis si nous avons des faux jumeaux ! Et en prénom féminin ? Une suggestion ?

Je réfléchis, mais c'était déjà tout trouvé.

J'étais arrivée en courant vers ma mère, qui était en train de coudre à la table du salon. J'avais eu une révélation durant la journée, enfin, ce que j'estimais être une révélation, du haut de mes 7 ans.

-Quand je serais grande, je veux être maman ! Et je veux avoir une fille. Comme toi, tu m'as, eh bien moi j'aurai aussi une fille rien qu'à moi.

Elle avait levé la tête de son ouvrage, avait observé mon visage d'enfant, avait souri franchement et avait piqué son aiguille dans le morceau de laine dans lequel elle piquait toutes ses aiguilles.

-Viens par là, approche ! M'avait-elle invité, en m'offrant une place sur ses genoux.

Je m'étais blotti, tout contre son corps, au point d'entendre sa respiration et les pulsassions de son cœur.

-Écoute jeune fille, cette fille que tu auras, c'est le plus beau cadeau que le ciel te feras, alors il faudra que tu en prennes soin, que tu t'occupes bien d'elle, que tu passes du temps, beaucoup de temps avec elle, et surtout que tu l'aimes, c'est très important ça, tu m'entends. Que tu l'aimes autant que je t'aime.

-Oui maman, je l'aimerai ! Mais avant de l'aimer, je dois lui trouver un prénom.

-Eh bien, il faut que tu cherches, je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est ton choix qui compte, pas le mien.

-J'ai une idée, je crois. Je l'appellerai Saralyn. C'est la princesse de mon livre que je lis à l'école : elle est très belle, très douce et gentille, tout le monde l'adore, et sa maman l'aime très fort, comme toi tu m'aimes.

-Alors voilà, tu as ton prénom maintenant.

Elle avait souri, embrassé le sommet de mon crâne, et je m'étais levée pour aller dans ma chambre. Avais-je réellement pris conscience des paroles qu'elle avait exprimé à mon attention ? Avais-je seulement pris note que je devrais aimer, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il lui arrive ?

Pourquoi les choses les plus cruciales revenaient-elles seulement après qu'on ait compris leur importance ? Pourquoi tout n'était-il pas si clair, tout de suite ?

Un baiser sur ma clavicule me tira un gémissement, et je revins à la réalité.

-Saralyn, Rick, c'est le prénom que je vois pour notre fille. Dis-moi, qu'en penses-tu ? Et soit franc, s'il te plaît.

Il arrêta ses baisers un court instant et chuchota à mon oreille : « c'est un prénom parfait, tu es très douée pour en trouver ! Ça me plaît, sincèrement. »

Il recommença à embrasser ma clavicule, et descendit jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je perdis pied, cédant aux sirènes de l'amour.

L'avenir paraît toujours incertain, mais Rick avait le don de tout apaiser en moi, et j'ai su qu'il m'aiderai et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi - d'ailleurs ne me l'avait-il pas déjà prouver des centaines de fois ? - toujours, et ce mot avait plus d'importance que tout le reste : il planait comme une promesse éternelle, _always ..._

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que ce n'était pas "too much" ! :)**

**Une petite review ? Merci !**

**Saluki, en espérant que tu l'ai apréccié et que l'identité de la victime ne t'ait pas traumatisé ! :) **


End file.
